New Beginnings
by Wibbilywobbilytimeywimey
Summary: Story starting where Rose and Tentoo left off. Will they get the "forever" Rose promised the Doctor so long ago?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So excited to be posting my very first story and I hope you like it.

This chapter is just about Tentoo consoling Rose after Ten and Donna have left. He is also trying to convince her that he is also the Doctor.

Please leave reviews so that I can get better! I am not Moffat after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its affiliations. I know, what a shocker!

Chapter 1

As the TARDIS disappeared into thin air, Rose let go of her new Doctor's hand and crouched over the spot the machine last stood.

"No," she whispered gently, "No. How could he just..." But her voice trailed off before she could finish.

The new human-time lord stared at the woman he loved. The woman he could now spend the rest of his life with. He seemed to float over and sit right next to her. For a moment the only thing breaking the silence was Rose's quiet sobbing. Then the Doctor spoke.

"Rose, he's gone now but-"

"How could he do that to me. How could he just leave me here. I found him. We could have traveled the universe. He could have had me again and he just turned me down," Rose interrupted.

"No Rose. He never would have done this to you. Never to you. He did this for you. He gave you a life with himself that he could never have. He gave you himself to make you happy by walking away. Rose, I'm the same man as him and I don't even know if I could do that."

Rose stared at the sand for a moment before replying. "But what about him? I saw the pain on his face. What happens to him now. I can't hold his hand and make it better."

The Doctor smiled a bit at Rose and stroked the hair out of her face. That golden hair he never thought he would ever see again.

"You have to trust me when I say it'll be okay. When he- when we- when I lost you that day at canary wolf, I never thought I would be able to move on. I thought I had just lost everything. And in a way I did. But it got better. It got easier. Everyday was painful but the pain went away bit by bit. I never got over it, though. Even now while I'm sitting here with you, I'm still not over it in a way. But I got to a point where it was almost okay. Rose, he will be able to do it again. But now it's easier for him because at least he knows that you're happy and that will give him the strength he needs. Because he can be happy knowing just that."

Rose now really looked at the man who sat with her. She examined his face, moving her eyes up and down, sometimes stopping to see if something was really there.

"God. I know it's you, Doctor. I know that you are him. I can see it. I can just tell. But it doesn't feel right. I just can't- it's like a part of me is just refusing your existence. That you aren't truly him," Rose admitted.

For a second, it hurt the Doctor. The woman he loved possibly not being able to love him back because she just couldn't acknowledge who he really was. He understood, alright. It was perfectly understandable for her to feel this way. But it just hurt in a way he had never felt before. Then he got on his knees in front of her and started to say something.

"It's me, Rose. It's really me. All you have is my word for it, but it really is me." He prayed that she would accept who he really was.

Her eyes once again scanned him intently and she pleaded all of two words: "prove it."

The Doctor smiled. He had a chance. He began thinking of what to say and immediately knew exactly what to do. He took her hands in his own and stared into her eyes.

"The day I lost you was one of the worst days I've had in all of my 900 plus years of life. I had to somewhat accept that I would never see you again. Ever. I couldn't cope with it for a while. In fact, when I went back to the TARDIS that day all I did was go to your room and lie with your stuff. I held those overalls you wore the day we met Queen Victoria and thought of all the good times we had had." At this he chuckled, a tad embarrassed. But he went on, trying not to stop, "Then when I sent that picture of me to say our goodbyes, I wish I could have jumped out of the hologram to wipe your tears away. But I couldn't, and that hurt. I couldn't protect you like I had promised Jackie I would. Then your picture left before I could tell you how I really felt, and both of my hearts broke again. Time passed, then I met Martha and Donna, who I'll have to tell you about later, and life almost moved on regularly. Then, that day Donna told me she saw you in her universe, I was scared but so happy. So happy that, if I got lucky enough, I would see you. So I waited, through landing on Earth and through the video calls I got from the others. When you didn't turn up I started loosing the strength I had masqueraded around with for the last few years. Then Donna saw you and I turned around, not sure of what to do if it wasn't you."

At this point, the Doctor and Rose were both in tears. It amazed himself how much pain he had actually had over the years. And Rose was shocked at how strong his feelings for her actually were. She never would have thought a man of that standard could ever feel that way about a shopgirl like her.

After a brief moment of collecting his courage again, he continued telling his story.

"But it was you. My eyes and brain didn't believe it, but it really was you Rose. All of a sudden then, my legs started to move towards you, I was running- no, sprinting, towards you. I still wasn't really sure what was happening. But then I really saw your face and I finally understood you had come back. You did the impossible just so we could see each other. When I finally understood that, I sped up my sprint. That was the fastest I have ever run in my entire life, and you know what kind of running I have to do. But I was finally going to hold you again. Tell you how I really felt. Keep you safe forever.

"Then I saw the Dalek. I stopped, trying to keep you out of its way, while trying to escape it myself. But I wasn't fast enough and it shot me right through one of my hearts. Luckily Jack got there and killed it before it could do anything else. Soon enough I saw you standing over me and I was afraid. Not of actually regenerating. I didn't want to, but it would have been easy enough. No, I was afraid that after we had just found each other again I would change and you wouldn't want me anymore. I was afraid I had lost you to myself. And yet through that, all I could do was smile at you, because I could simply see you. All I could say or think of was your name. Then you smiled and I couldn't hold back even the tiniest bit of my happiness."

The story was coming to an end, but the look of happiness on Rose's face continued. She waited until the Doctor was over to speak, not wanting to interrupt his beautiful little speech.

"Then we got on the TARDIS and I tried thinking of any way to stay the same. But it was too late, I had thought. I was already regenerating and there was no going back. Then, almost as if someone was directing me to, I looked over at the hand I lost Christmas Day and sent the energy from it to myself. It worked and I got to stay the same and be with you. Now, Rose. I know this was just a story. I could have made it up and gotten lucky or heard it somewhere, but you have to believe me when I say that I am and have always been the Doctor that you knew, that you traveled with, that you loved."

And with that the Doctor finished. He stared at Rose waiting for her to reply. But instead of speaking, she took his face and kissed him as if she had been waiting her whole life to. Then she broke away from him, smiled, and quietly laughed. The Doctor was shocked, but couldn't stop smiling either.

"It's you. It's really you, Doctor," she stroked the side of his face and whispered, "it's really you."

The Doctor couldn't speak. He was too happy for words. She loved him back and that was all that mattered.

Before Rose could react in any other way, the Doctor pulled her to his face this time and they continued kissing.

Then, when they finally needed some air and had to break apart, Rose began to chuckle.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"My mum." Rose replied.

"Yeah what about Jackie?" The Doctor inquired.

"Well she is standing right over there," Rose said, pointing to the exact place Jackie stood, "and she looks like she's gonna kill ya."

The Doctor gulped. "Oh. Well I'm sure she can't be that mad."

The two laughed, knowing that wasn't even the slightest bit true.

All of a sudden, a voice shouted across the beach.

"Are you two done snogging then?" Jackie yelled.

The Doctor and Rose laughed even harder at the threatening tone in her question.

"I guess we should go back then. We have to face my mum at some point," Rose said, standing up and holding her hand out for the Doctor.

"Yeah, but we don't have to go back right away. Maybe in a year or so. I've only just become part human, I'd rather like to know how it is before I'm killed by your mum," he joked.

"So let me get this straight," Rose said, crossing her arms, "you can stop the Slitheen from taking over the world, save everyone from those gas mask creatures, defend a parallel universe from cyber men, and defeat the Daleks countless times, but you can't even walk up to my mum."

"Mmmmmm sounds about right I'd say."

They both laughed again and Rose pulled him up saying, "Oh just come on you little wimp."

"Yes, well I might be just that, but now I am your little wimp that you are stuck with. So, I believe a nice ha, ha, and ha are in order," the Doctor said, making fun of himself.

But Rose didn't laugh this time. Instead she put her arms around his waist, looked into his eyes, and said, "Yeah, you are. And don't you forget that."

They shared one last small kiss and walked over to the now impatient Jackie.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! Hoped you all liked the first chapter. I don't know if I made it clear that this would be a long story so I am now. Hopefully I will be able to finish it all before Sherlock series 4 comes out by 2070.

I think this is a pretty short chapter so sorry if you think it is. Unless you like short chapters then I guess it is a good thing. It's really just a conversation between Jackie and Tentoo on their way home after Pete has picked them up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or anything else that I have written about in here. If I did this would be a lot more than just fanfiction.

Enjoy and please leave your reviews!

Chapter 2

The next few days were spent mostly in silence. Pete had been able to pick them up and they were all traveling back to the Tyler Residence. Though Pete had tried to make conversation with the Doctor and had been very nice to him, Jackie stopped them before it could go on any further than simple questions. This annoyed Rose, but she didn't think there was anything she could do about it. Once her mother was in a mood with the Doctor, you couldn't just get her out of it.

Then, on the third and last day of their trip back home, Jackie broke the silence.

"So Doctor, what exactly are your intentions with my daughter. Now that you two can't just go galavanting across the universe."

"Mum!" Rose exclaimed.

"No Rose, hush. I need to know now," Jackie scolded. "So go on Doctor. Tell me."

"Ummm," the Doctor started not exactly knowing where to start.

"Ugh. Fat lot of good he is! Doctor what are you planning on doing with my daughter now that you two are stuck on Earth," Jackie tried again.

The Doctor cleared his head and thought. Even he hadn't really gotten that far.

"I don't exactly know Jackie," the Doctor replied, scared at the wrath she may bear.

This jerked Rose's attention over to him now. She couldn't believe he just didn't know. All of those years and he never thought or planned what he might do with her if they were stuck together on Earth. Of course she wasn't mad at him about it. After all, he had been kept pretty busy most of the time. But not even a glimmer of an idea?

The four of them could feel the tension growing in the car. But once again Jackie decided to speak up again.

"Well you have to have some sort of an idea! A job, a place to live,... A life with Rose," Jackie hesitated saying the last one.

"Mum!" Rose said indignantly. "Must we have this conversation right now?"

"It's either now or later sweetheart. And I don't know about you, but I'd rather get it over with," Jackie said. Everyone kept quiet, agreeing with her.

"Well I suppose I will have to find a job and a place to live," the Doctor started, "don't want to be on the streets."

"He can live with me mum. If that's alright with you Doctor," Rose announced.

The Doctor smiled. "It would be my pleasure Rose."

"And I'm sure you can get a job at Torchwood easily if you'd like. I'm sure that traveling and saving the universe are good enough qualifications," Rose helped.

The Doctor didn't reply right away to this. Him working for Torchwood? The institution that was made up against him? The reason why Rose was even taken away from him in the first place.

Rose knew what he was thinking and immediately added, "it's different here you know. It's better. Not as good as going around on the TARDIS I'll admit, but it's not exactly boring." The last part she whispered to him. "But it isn't the Torchwood that you are thinking of."

After thinking about it for a minute the Doctor gave in and agreed to it. It made Rose happy so he just couldn't resist. Besides, he thought, it couldn't be that bad; and if it was he could always change his mind.

The car was filled with silence again, but Jackie still wanted a complete answer to her questions.

"Well Doctor, you have answered my first and second question. But what about the third. What about Rose? Huh? What is going to happen between the two of you know? Because I have seen her hurt by you, Doctor. When we got trapped here, she was so pained. And I won't allow that to happen to her again. You promised you would keep her safe and I praise you for the fact that I still have her here with me, but is she safe now with you Doctor? And not just from you, but from anything else you two happen to cross," Jackie concluded.

To this, Rose did not stop her mother. When the Doctor looked at her, waiting for her to speak up, she was simply looking down at her lap, thinking about that terrible day and what would happen if she was left by the Doctor again.

"Jackie. I can't promise your daughter will always be safe. If I have learned anything from the years I traveled with her and my other- friends, it's that I can't make that promise, no matter how much you want to hear it and I want to say it. We will do things that are dangerous, no doubt, and we can't just ignore the fact that consequences come with that. Now, this is a whole new world to me. I know what will happen and what has happened on the other world, but for all I know dinosaurs still exist on this planet here. But my point is, I can't promise nothing bad will happen to her while she's with me and we are working, especially since I am not as sure as to what is going on here. All I can do is try my hardest, and sometimes, very rarely but sometimes, that just isn't enough."

Jackie was amazed at his honesty. Rose didn't quite know what to think of it. She had always been so sure that no matter what, her and the Doctor would come out of anything alive and together. But now, she saw that maybe that wouldn't always be so.

But the Doctor continued on, "Now as for being safe from me." He paused, worrying Rose for a moment. But he went on, "I can promise that as long as we are both alive, I will never leave her. There is nobody I'd rather be with than her. I realized that completely the day I lost her. As long as I live, I will never leave her. Unless it is necessary to her survival, which would be a very rare case that I can't even imagine. I love your daughter, Jackie, and as much as you might want to get rid of me, I am not leaving her unless it's what she wants or needs, in which case I will do it only very reluctantly. I lost her once, I don't plan on doing that again."

Rose smiled when he finished. It didn't even matter how safe she was traveling and fighting off aliens and monsters with him anymore. All that mattered to her now was how he felt about her. Jackie could see the happiness glowing on her daughter's face and turned forward, debating what to say next. But she kept quiet.  
For a change, Pete finally spoke up.

"Doctor, I can see how much you love my…my daughter," even after the two years he still had trouble calling her his true daughter, "and that you would never leave her on purpose. But what if you get hurt and... Well not to be too direct, but what if you die."

For this, the Doctor looked directly at Rose. He took her hand in his and began explaining.

"You know, I've thought a lot about that the past few days. And I figure that if something does happen to me, life still has to move on. As much as I don't want to say it, if I do die, life won't stop and everyone will have to continue on. But, I'd rather spend a week with her and die than live a hundred more years without being with her. Like I said before, I can't always protect her from other forces, and that goes for me too. But I can't just walk away because in five years something bad might happen. And I am sure that she agrees," the Doctor admitted.

Rose looked into the Doctor's glassy eyes and shed a tear. She couldn't even imagine what would happen to her if the Doctor was killed and she had to live on without him. But that didn't stop her from agreeing with him.

"Absolutely I agree," Rose said. "It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all as Shakespeare would say."

Jackie knew she couldn't keep the two of them apart. As much as she hated watching Rose risking her life with him, she could see that the two would not be separated. All Jackie could do was silently sigh and remain quiet.

The conversation was clearly over now and the four of them kept going in in silence once again.


	3. Chapter 3

So, sorry this is coming out sooo much later. I am really not good at posting things and I am really trying to space out chapters so I don't run out of stuff I have already written before I get a chance to write more. So yeah, sorry! But expect that I am going to take a long time uploading chapters at this point.

This chapter is just a scene of Tentoo and Rose at her flat after Jackie and Rose drop them off. I quite like it so I hope all of you do too. Enjoy!

As always, please leave reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or anything BBC? Because it is so obvious that I am not just stealing your show. Be a little less paranoid, gosh.

Chapter 3

After only a few more hours of complete quiet, the four had reached Rose's flat. They said their goodbyes and Jackie and Pete were on their way. Jackie tried to stay calm and nice but everyone there new it was just an act. It scared both the Doctor and Rose to think that it might always be like this, but they both new that at some point she'd turn around and everything would be alright. Hopefully that day would come sooner rather than later, though.

A bit clumsily, Rose opened the door to her flat and ushered the Doctor in. There were labeled boxes full of clothes and other items scattered about the room. Seeing the shocked look on his face, Rose quickly stepped in to explain.

"Lived here for a year and I'm still not even half unpacked. Sorry for the mess. Although, I imagine you can guess what I must have been waiting for to keep me from unpacking."

At this, the Doctor looked down at his shoes. She had been waiting for him to come rescue her, which he hadn't. But that didn't matter now. They were together and there certainly wasn't anyway he was going to change his past.

Moving on, he began stepping around the room. There wasn't much, just some chairs, a table, and a television. The only few things on the wall were a couple of messily hung posters. When he turned around, the Doctor saw something quite peculiar , though. It was a picture. Just a small one, slightly torn and folded, that could have fit in a wallet. Yet it was framed as if it were a priceless painting. Curious, he stepped forward to see what it was, but he was shocked at what he found.

It was a picture of Rose, Captain Jack, and him, before his regeneration. He stared at at it for about a minute, wondering how she had it and remembering the times they had had.

"Do you want anything to eat or-" Rose said, but she stopped when she saw what the Doctor was looking at. "I was wondering how long it'd take you to notice that."She stepped forward to him, smiling.

"Do you remember when we took it?" Rose asked.

The Doctor turned his head, breaking the sort of trance the photo put him in, and looked at Rose. "Course I do. We were just walking home from your mum's place. Interesting time that was. Never should have brought Jack home to meet her. But we were walking back to the TARDIS when this rather funny man asked if we wanted a picture. Every time I think of him he seems to get weirder, too. I mean, he looked like a 26 year old college professor, tweed jacket, bow tie, an all. But anyways, he asked and we said yes so we took it. Only had the one though, and he wanted you to have it. Guess he thought you'd need it the most. Then we went back to the TARDIS and carried on. But how do you have it? Didn't you loose it when..." He trailed off, not wanting to get into that. "No, I always carried that picture around with me in my wallet. In fact that and the TARDIS key were the only things I had left to remind me of you. Though,

I don't really know why I did. I've never carried pictures with me before then, just didn't think they were important enough. But there was something in that man telling me to keep it close to me. I don't know, I could just see it in his eyes that he knew what he was talking about..." Rose said, but then stopping, looking into her Doctor's eyes with an inquisitive look on her face. "Something about those eyes..."

"Rose?" The Doctor asked. "What's wrong?"

Snapping out of it, she replied. "Oh nothing just thinking."

For about another minute or two, they continued to look at the picture. Then Rose started talking again.

"You know, I just realized something. We are never going to see Jack again. The first time we left him, when we escaped from Satellite five, I thought he was dead, and of course I was sad but I thought I knew I'd never be able to see him again 'cause of that. But he's alive, always alive because of me, no less, and we will never get to see him again."

Seeing the pain on her face, the Doctor tried to get her hopes up and said, "oh never say never, Rose. There's always a chance."

She looked up at him, eyes wide open. "You mean there's a way we could get back? There's a possibility that we could see him again?"

The Doctor became almost solemn then. He had gotten her hopes up too high, which of course he hadn't wanted to do. Taking her hands, he continued to speak.

"No, Rose. I highly doubt we'll ever see him again. It's probably a one in 900 billion chance that we will, maybe even higher. But, since I saw you that night, I've learned that nothing is impossible. That true miracles can happen. So no, I doubt we will ever see Jack again, but don't give up. Maybe there is a way that no one has thought of yet."

Rose sighed and turned her head back to the picture. They continued to sit there a while longer. "For a while I couldn't even look at that picture, you know. For months, all I could think of was how much I missed you and how I could never see you again. For some time I couldn't even look at it without crying," she turned her head to the Doctor now. "But then I learned that I had to move on, and that all changed. Whenever I looked at it from then on it didn't make me feel sad. Instead it gave me hope that not only you would come back, but that, if you didn't, I could move on a live normally again."

"Did it?" The Doctor asked. "Did it help you move on?"

"I guess. But you can see all the boxes lying around. It obviously didn't help as much as I thought it did."

They smiled now, not knowing quite why.

"So what now, then?" The Doctor said. "What should we do?"

"I don't know. I guess we could... You know, go out?" Rose answered.

"Like, on a date?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I nice proper one at dinner that doesn't include running or hiding or anything, though," Rose answered, smiling.

As if it were contagious, the Doctor began to smile too. " I suppose so. 'Sides, I'm rather tired from running now."

"Great. Well, seeing as you don't know anything about this world, I'll just figure out what we should do. You go downstairs and sit in the lobby. I'll need time to get ready. Probably about an hour. But it'll be worth it. Okay?" Rose suggested.

"It sounds perfect, Rose Tyler," he said. After pecking her cheek with a kiss, he went down to the lobby.

Waiting a minute with the biggest grin on her face, Rose thought how well this had to go. This would be her second first impression on the Doctor and it had to be fantastic.


End file.
